Kitty Chaos
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Collab of 3 and Light15XV! Ciel was turned into a cat by another of Aisha's experiments and no one understands his meows, except cats of course. How would he survive the day? And when would he turn back to normal? :3


**Disclaimer: We don't own Elsword!**

 **3: Hi, guys! :D**

 **This is actually a collab fict of Light15XV and 3! But... Light-san left fanfiction net before it got completely done... QwQ She said that she'll let her account stay there so that people could read her stories, but... QwQ**

 **3 decided to finish this for her cause... It's the last times 3 talked to her... T^T**

 **Elysea: *slaps 3* Alright, enough with the sad atmosphere. =w=**

 **3: *sniff* O-On to the story... TwT**

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword- Infinity Sword**

 **Aisha- Dimension Witch**

 **Rena- Night Watcher**

 **Raven- Veteran Commander**

 **Eve- Code: Battle Seraph**

 **Chung- Tactical Trooper**

 **Ara- Asura**

 **Add- Diabolic Esper**

 **Elesis- Crimson Avenger**

* * *

 **On to the story!**

* * *

It was a wonderful day in the Elgang mansion. Ciel, Lu's butler is just walking around until-

SPLAT

-a pie hit his face.

"... WHO DID THAT?!" he yelled.

Chung suddenly ran to him. "S-Sorry, Ciel! It was an accident!" he apologized.

Ciel sighs and says, "It's alright. Why do you have pies?" He asked politely. Why would he be mean to an innocent shota anyways? Too bad he was a lolicon or else it would have made him gay.

"Ah, Aisha and Elsword were arguing and I came with pies for us to eat until Elsword said he will throw pies at Aisha much to my dismay, but she backfired his throw annd it went SPLAT on his face and then they both had a pie fight." Chung explained in a long sentence.

Ciel stared at him. "What? It's true!" Chung exclaimed with an innocent face. "If you say so..."

After Chung left him, Aisha suddenly appeared. "CIEEEEELLLLL!" she yelled.

"WHAT?!" "Could you help mee pleaseeee? I'm planning to make something, but nobody wants to help meee! I even asked Lu-chan, but she's too busy!" Aisha whined. "Fine... What is it?" "Just drink this!" Aisha gave him a bottle of mysterious something.

Ciel stared at the bottle for a while before giving up and drank it all. After a while, there was a loud POOF sound.

"Meow? MEOOWWWWWWWWWW!" (translate: Huh? I TURNED INTO A CAT?!)

"Aww~ So cuteee~" Aisha 'aww'ed before leaving him to his dismay. "MEOWW! MEOW, MEOW MEOW!" (translate: HEYY! AISHA, TURN ME BACK!)

Aisha skips away fast before Ciel-cat could catch up with her. "..." Is all what Ciel could muster and walks on his four legs towards home where Lu is. He hissed and cursed at when Aisha turned him into a cat until Elesis saw the Ciel-cat passby.

"OHMYGOSH WHO'S THIS LITTLE FELLA?!~" She pats Ciel-cat and he took it as displeasure before Elesis had to go training and Rena came by and squealed at how cute he was. She squeezed him tight on her b*** making him meow out of her melons since he only approve small loli b*** and scatters away home.

"MEOWWW..." (Translate: NOOOPE...)

A sword nearly cut kitty Ciel in half, causing him to hiss like a true cat at the owner of the sword.

"SORRY- Huh? A cat? Who's cat is this?" Elsword asked to no one in particular and picked Ciel up.

"MEOW MEOW MEOW!" (Translate: LET ME DOWN!)

Elsword, somehow understanding his language(?), put him down and patted his head. "Go back to your owner whoever it is, kitty! Although you somehow remind me of Ciel..." he muttered the last sentence before leaving.

"MEOW MEOW!" (Translate: I AM CIEL, YOU IDIOT!)

"Meow..." (Translate: Tch...) Ciel-cat walks on home encountering Eve on the way.

"Huh? A kitty?" She analyzes the kitty and runs him on a full scan and then looked at him in an emotionless manner. "Well, I would get Aisha but maybe your master can do it." She places Ciel-cat down and walks away dumbfounding Ciel.

"Meoww?" (Translate: Did she even know?...)

Bombs suddenly exploded near Ciel's cat feet as he walked.

"MEOOOOOWWWWW?" (Translate: WHAT IN THE WORRRLLLDDDDD?)

Raven came tumbling from his room.

"HA! CAUGHT YOU, ELS- WAIT, A KITTY?" He yelled in terror. "I'M SO SORRY, KITTY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME OR ELSE RENA WILL-" "I will what?~" Rena asked in a sweet yet evil voice, appearing right behind him.

"S-SORRY, RENA! I'M NOT GOING TO DO IT AGAIN!" Raven kneeled. (?)

"HOW DARE YOU HURT A POOR, INNOCENT SOUL OF A KITTY?! PREPARE TO GET PUNISHED!" Rena scolded, pulling him at his ear. "O-OUW! OUW! FORGIVE ME, RENA! OUWWWW!"

Ciel sweatdropped.

"Meow meow meow.." (Translate: I'm just gonna go home now...) He walks home finding Lu eating some cake.

"Meoww." (Translate: Lu seems fine, I will go out for a little longer.) He walks to the park seeing Add and Ara arguing in the park.

"I TOLD YOU! RAN LIKES TO WEAR BUNNY COSTUMES!" Add yelled. (?)

"NO! HE LIKES MAID OUTFITS! I JUST SAW HIM WEARING ONE THIS MORNING!" Ara yelled back. (?)

"ARE YOU SURE IT'S NOT BANTHUS?" (?)

"NO- Hey! There's a cute kitty!" Ara exclaimed, picking Ciel up.

Ara pets Ciel-cat's head and he purrs in pleasure. Add took the kitty from her hands and scratched his chin making him purr more.

"HEY I WAS HOLDING HIM!" She reaches for the kitty but Add kept moving it away to her until Ara tripped on him and Ciel-cat jumped out of Add's hands before she landed on him and saw a very...awkward moment.

"Meow..." (Translate: Oh...)

Awkward silence.

"U-Uhhhhh... S-Sorry..!" Ara yelped, immediately getting off from Add. However, the lunatic pulled her to him and kissed her. On the lips.

Ciel started feeling awkward himself before starting to leave. "Meow meow..." (Translate: I'll just leave you guys then...)

Ciel-cat begins to walk through the town until he saw Aisha and runs towards her in agony and bit her shoe.

"Oh! How's being a kitty, Ciel?~" Aisha teasingly said.

"Meow!" (Translate: Bad! Turn me back!)

"Sorry, kitty, but I don't know the cure, sooooo~ Maybe you could go ask Lu?" Aisha recommended.

"MEOW?!" (Translate: WHAT?!)

"What is it, Ciel? Afraid to ask your mistress?" she asked.

"Meow, meow, meow." (Translate: No, I just don't want to bother her)

"Well, it's either bother her or stay a cat. Now shoo~"

Ciel-cat hissed at her then gave up since he doesn't want to become an animal forever if he has to serve Lu. So then he walks into the park but then spots a bird in a tree and tries to climb the tree to see if he can get close to it but ends up stuck on the tree and the bird flew away. "MEOW MEOW!" (Translate: DAMMIT I CAN'T GET DOWN!)

"Oh, look! A kitty!" Rena exclaimed as she walked with Lu.

"The kitty looks familiar for some reason..." Lu commented.

"MEOOWWWWWW!" (Translate: GUYYYSSS! IT'S MEEE!)

"Did it just meow at us?...Oh wait it's stuck on top of the tree." Lu said.

"Let's get it down!" Rena exclaimed and jumped on the tree saving Ciel-cat and landed on the ground while he jumps out of Rena's arms and onto Lu's head.

"H-Hey, watch the crown!"

"Meow..." (Translate: Sorry...) Ciel said before hopping down.

Lu stared at him as she tilted her head. "I think I've seen you somewhere before..."

"Meow, meow!" (Translate: It's me, Lu! Ciel!) Ciel-cat exclaimed, hoping that she'll notice.

"Ah! My neighbor's kitty!" Rena cheered. Ciel anime-fell like a boss. (?) "You're not?" she asked incredulously.

"Meow!" (Translate: No I'm not!) He goes through Lu's legs and purrs as he tries to tell her he's Ciel.

Lu got a question mark above her head and lifted Ciel-cat from the ground.

"Hmmmmmmm..." she observes the cat before putting him back down. "I can't seem to remember though..."

"Meeooowwwwww!" (Translate: It's meeeeeeeeeee!)

"Oh well at least he can come along, right Rena?" Lu asked.

"Yes, let's take him along for shopping!~" Rena said delightfully.

"M-Meow..." (Translate: S-Shopping...)

At the mall~

"Noww... Let's go to the pet shop and buy some cute accessories for him!" Rena exclaimed excitedly.

Ciel hid behind a pole.

"Aw... Kitty, kitty~ Come here~ We won't hurt you~" Lu said, motioning for him to come.

"Meowwwwwww!" he hissed. (Translate: You won't hurt me, but my dignity!"

"Come on, we can have cake afterwards!~" She teased.

"Er..Lu, cats don't eat cake." Rena implied.

"B-But this kitty seems different... it could like cake."

"Meow..." (Translate: Cats don't like cake, but I'm a human cat!)

"See? This kitty seems to like cake!" Lu exclaimed, pointing at Ciel-cat.

"How do you even understand cat language?" Rena asked, sweatdropping.

"... I dunno!" she replied.

Ciel anime-fell before coughing in a cat way. (?)

"Oh, he must be thirsty!" Lu said.

"Let's get him some milk!~" Rena said.

"Oh, yes then have cake afterwards!"

"Enough of the cake talk please..."

"S-Sorry."

"Meow..." (Translate: Lu... I'd rather spend time with you than her for now...)

'Wait a minute...' he thought.

"MEOW! MEOW MEOW!" (Translate: LU! TURN ME BACK TO NORMAL!)

"Huh? The kitty seems to want something." Lu said, looking at Ciel-cat.

"He's probably thirsty! Let's get some milk!" Rena exclaimed.

Ciel anime-fell again.

"MEOW MEOW!" (Translate: LU WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND ME!) He meowed at Lu.

"Sheesh, he really wants milk! Come on Rena, let's hurry." Lu told her.

"Alright then we're taking the express!" Rena flared with a knuckle.

Ciel anime fell again but then thought, '...Express?'

"MEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW!" Ciel-cat yelled when they rode the crazy speed elevator. (?)

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lu yelled as well.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!~" Rena enjoyed the ride. Lu and Ciel were getting nauseous so they had to stop at a spot and went to a shop labeled "Hamel's Bikini Shop".

Ciel froze before he hid behind a pillar.

"Hm? What's wrong, kitty?" Lu asked.

"Speaking of which, we haven't decided its name yet. How about... Scaredy?" Rena suggested.

"Scaredy?" Lu tilted her head in confusion. "Yup! So that it would be Scaredy-Cat! HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed as Lu sweatdropped.

"Um... How about Ciel?" she asks. "The kitty somehow reminds me of him, soo..." she smiles sheepishly.

"...MEEEOOOOWWWWWWW!" (Translate: BECAUSE IT 'IS' ME!)

"Maybe it doesn't like the name?" Rena questioned, staring at Ciel.

"Aw..." Lu pouted. "MEOOWWWWWWWW!" (Translate: WHY DON'T YOU GUYS JUST LISTEN TO MEEEEEEE!)

Ciel-cat faceplants the ground and tries to nod at his name.

"See, he likes the name." Lu said.

"Alright, Ciel it is then, so let's go!~" Rena exclaimed. The demon sweatdropped.

"Uh...since he's a boy, I don't think we should go there..." Lu claimed since Ciel-cat is a guy, it would be uncomfortable for him.

"Oh no it's perfectly fine, he won't care much I bet." Rena then walks. Lu just stay silent until she followed her.

"MEOWWWW!" (Translate: RENA IS SECRETLY EVIL!)

"Hm? What's wrong, Ciel? Aren't you coming?" Rena asked.

"MEOOOWWWWWW!" he hissed. (Translate: NO, I'M NOT!)

"Umm... Rena, I don't think he wants to go..." Lu said.

The elf pouted. "Aw... Fine, then. So where should we go?"

"How about... there?" Lu suggested with sparkling eyes as she pointed to a doll shop.

"Meow..." (Translate: That's just the same...)

"Ah, he likes it! Let's go!~" Rena exclaimed.

"Yes!~" Lu said.

Ciel-cat anime fell again for the 100th time.

"Let's go go gooooo~~~~~" Rena and Lu exclaimed in unison, Lu carrying Ciel on her hands.

"MEOOWWWWWW!" (Translate: I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS!)

The three went into the doll shop and chose random dolls. Lu chose a doll that looked like her while Rena chose a doll that looks like Raven.

"Hey I found a Ciel doll!~" Lu said when she held the Ciel doll. Ciel-cat just looked astonished at why would there be him as a doll. Rena's comments were more horrifying to him though.

"Let's make him wear a maid dress!~" Rena said. Ciel-cat sweatdropped.

"I don't think we should... Imagine what would happen if Ciel saw it..." Lu told her.

Rena became lost in thought.

 _ **Rena's imagination**_

 _Ciel with a flaring background grew 15 feet taller and looked down at Rena and Lu. On the floor is a doll of him wearing a blue maid outfit._

 _"WHAT. DID. YOU. GUYS. JUST. DO?!" he demanded, glaring with burning eyes._

 _"S-S-SORRRYYYYYYYYYYY!" Both of them screamed._

 _"APOLOGY UNACCEPTED!" Ciel got a whip out of nowhere and started to attack Rena with it. "Ouuuwww! WHY MEEEEEEE?" she yelled, running all over the place in chibi form._

 _ **Out of Rena's imagination**_

"That would be horrible..." Rena paled.

"Meow." (Translate: Certainly you elf.)

"W-Well I can choose it for him as a surprise~" Lu said.

"Wonderful since you're his master after all." Rena said.

"Ooh, can we eat cake afterwards?"

"Sure thing~"

"Yay~"

"Meowww..." (Translate: I should make the cakes...)

"... Meow meow." (Translate: But then again, I'm a cat right now)

"You'd like some cake too, right, Ciel?~" Lu asked, smiling at the kitty on her hand.

"Lu, he's a cat." Rena reminded her.

"Oops."

"Meoww," (Translate: Haha Lu.)

"Are you laughing at me?~" Lu teased.

"Hm, if he was Ciel, of course he would." Rena said.

"MEOW!" (Translate: THAT'S BECAUSE I AM!)

"But I haven't seen him all day long."

"MEOWWW?!" (Translate: DOESN'T ANYBODY KNOW HOW TO SPEAK CAT?!

A random cat passed by.(?) "Meow meow." (Translate: Cats do, but not people.) it said before leaving.

Ciel stared at the cat before sweatdropping.

"Speaking of which, where in the world is Ciel? I told him to meet us here!" Rena pouted.

"Eh? You did?" Lu asked.

"Of course~ If I didn't, he would be yelling around the mansion right now about your whereabouts~"

"MEOW MEOWW!" (Translate: YOU'RE EXAGGERATING!)

"Ahaha he's protective of me after all..." Lu scratched her cheek.

"So... he loves you?~" Rena teased.

"Nah, he just likes lolis." Lu stated.

"Meow..." (Translate: Err..) Ciel-cat said.

"What if he makes you pregnant?" Rena randomly asked.

"..." All what Lu could muster while sweatdropping at her.

"HISSS!" (Translate: # ^%!) Ciel said angrily.

"Soooo?~" Rena asked, smiling sweetly.

"... Uh... No comment?" Lu replied, still sweatdropping.

"MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!" (Translate: COULD YOU GUYS PLEASE STOP IGNORING ME?!")

"Oops, sorry, Ciel! Let's go somewhere now, shall we?" Lu smiled at Ciel.

As Lu petted Ciel-cat, Rena pouted.

"Well, he likes small b*** than bigger busts..." she said.

"Meowww!" (Translate: I am a lolicon of course!) Ciel-cat said.

"...Rena why are you thinking perverted things now?" Lu asked.

"Ohoho nothing~" then said "But somehow that cat responded to me like if Ciel were to respond angrily to me."

"Oh really, no wonder he looks like Ciel?" Lu affirmed.

"You know what? This cat's pretty creepy if you think about it..." Rena commented.

"MEOOOWWWWWW!" (Translate: HEEEEEYYYYY!)

"Really? I think the kitty's pretty cute." Lu innocently said.

"Cuz he reminds you of you-know-who~" Rena teased.

Lu blushed. "H-He doesn't remind me of Ciel!"

"I didn't say that it was Ciel~" Rena pointed out. "R-RENA!"

"So YOU DO love Ciel." Rena teased again.

"I-I only love him as my servant!" Lu blurted out.

"Meow?" (Translate: Really?) Ciel-cat said.

"Aww come on, a master that loves her servant~"

"..."

"Meow..." (Translate: Lu...)

'Speaking of that, WHEN AM I GOING TO RETURN BACK TO NORMAL?! I HAVE CAKES TO BAKE FOR MY MISTRESS!' (?) Ciel thought in dismay.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" (Translate: SOMEBODY HELPPPPPPL MEEEEEEEEEEEEDDEEEEE!)

"Is something wrong with Ciel?!" Lu gasped at the cat.

"Maybe it's frustrated and said, 'WHEN ARE YOU GONNA CONFESS TO THAT GUY, YOU TSUNDERE GIRL?!' Rena exclaimed.

"MEOW!" (Translate: NO!)

"SEE?"

Ciel facepalmed mentally.

"R-RENA YOU'RE NOT HELPING AND HOW COULD A NOBLE PERSON LIKE ME BE TSUNDERE?!" Lu yelled at Rena.

"Ohoho, royalty can have an unexpected side to themselves sometimes~" Rena said.

"Meowww," (Translate: That's the only sentence that I agree with you.) Ciel-cat said.

"..." Lu pouts at her while touching Ciel-cat's fur.

"... I still wonder where he is, though..." Lu muttered.

"Ooohhhh~ Miss him, already?~ It hasn't even been half a day yet~" Rena teased.

"T-That's not what I meant! I-I just want to eat my cake now!" Lu shouted, blushing and pouting cutely.

Ciel froze in shock.

'That's right... The cake..! HOW COULD I EVER FORGET THE CAKE?!'

Ciel-cat leaps out of Lu's arms and tells her to go home by motioning his head the the direction of home but unfortunately Lu doesn't know what the cat was saying.

"Huh?" Lu said.

"Maybe he does actually like cake." Rena said.

"Mou...I want cake!"

"Let's go make it?"

"...Okay!"

"Meowww?" (Translate: Do you know how to make her favorite cake?)

"Wait... The cat wants cake, but he doesn't know cake?!" Rena gasped. "Well, kitty, cakes are amazingly delicious food made from flour and eggs along with other stuff to create a very BEA-U-TI-FUL type of sweets~~~~" she explained.

Ciel sweatdropped.

"Ummmmm... I don't think that's very understandable, Rena." Lu commented, sweatdropping as well.

"W-Well cakes are sweet aren't they?" She stuttered.

"They also have different flavors too." Lu added.

"Meow." (Translate: Right) The cat nodded.

"It seems that he now understands!" Rena smiled.

"..." 'Being a cat is tough. People doesn't understand anything you freaking say...' Ciel thought and sulked in his mind.

"I still wonder what happened to Ciel, though..." Lu said in worry.

"You're right. It's been 5 hours already! He wouldn't get lost that long, would he?" Rena said.

"Meeeeoooowwwww!" (Translate: Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy!)

"Well I did learn a few tips on baking cakes, I guess we'll start it?" Lu said.

"Ooh, mine as well!" Rena exclaimed.

"Meoww...?" (Translate: Have you ever baked cakes...?)

"Maybe this kitty can tell me where the ingredients are." Lu said.

Ciel-cat nods.

"Ooooh~ Smart cat~" Rena petted Ciel.

"Meow..." (Translate: I don't need your compliment...)

"So, where's milk, eggs, flour, cream, icing, dough(?), syrup(?), ice(?), frying pans(?), strawberries, candy(?), and yeast(?)?" Lu asked. Ciel blinked.

"Uhhh... Lu? Aren't you going to make a cake?" Rena questioned.

Lu blinked as well. "... You're right!" she gasped.

Ciel anime-fell.

"We should get the ingredients at home because the fridge is full of food that is used for cooking and baking." Lu said as she gave a thumbs up.

"Alright then, let's go!~" Rena exclaimed cheerfully, punching the air in joy.

"Meow..." (Translate: Oh boy...) Ciel sweatdropped once again.

Back at the mansion

Lu and Rena started cooking something that... doesn't look like a cake a single bit...

"Meow...?" (Translate: Uhhh... You two..?)

"AAAAHHHH! THE CAKE GOT BURNT!" Lu gasped, seeing smoke coming out from the oven.

"WHERE'S WATER?!" Rena yelled, starting to run around finding water.

She threw a bucket of water (?) at the oven. Lu got the cake out of the oven and it became... destroyed... (?)

Ciel deadpanned hard. "Meow..." (Translate: Oh god...)

"We...can't even make a cake..." Lu started to cry and pray for the poor burnt cake.

"Maybe if Ciel was here, he would do it better." Rena said, "And he could give us lessons-" but then she remembered the thought of Ciel getting angry from the dress thing and slumped afraid. "N-Nevermind..."

Lu and Ciel tilted their heads in confusion at her.

"What's wrong, Rena?" Lu asked.

"N-Nothing... Just remembered something horrible..." she replied. "?"

"Meeoow... MEOOOW MEOOOWWWW!" (Translate: Whatever... JUST GET ME BACK TO NORMAAALLLLL!)

The two stared at him.

"Ciel?! Are you alright? Are you sick?!" Lu asked in worry.

A flash appeared. (?)

Ciel looked at them as well. "Huh?" He looked at himself and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness I'm back to normal."

Lu and Rena stared at him in shock.

"YOU WERE THE CAT! I KNEW YOU LOOKED SIMILAR!" Lu pointed at him.

"W-What the.." Rena just gawks at him.

Ciel sighs. "You know...let me make the cake."

"But why did you transform into a cat, Ciel?" Lu questioned. Ciel got an anime-vein. "Aisha..."

.

.

.

"I see." Rena and Lu said at the same time. He sighed. "It was pure torture..."

Lu frowned. "Sorry for not noticing sooner, Ciel..." "No, that's alright. At least I'm back to normal now."

Lu then looked at him. "T-Then for a treat, can you help me make a cake for you?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "How about for all of us?"

Rena happily nodded. "Sure thing!"

After Ciel made the cakes, they sat at the table.

"Yuuummmm~" Lu happily ate the cake she was given.

"So... Why and how exactly did you turn into a cat?" Rena asked, taking a bite of the shortcake.

"You see..." Ciel explained what had happened and almost instantly, Rena burst out laughing. "A-AISHA DID WHAT?! HAHAHHAHA!" she laughed.

"This is hardly funny, Rena..." Ciel glared at her. "Oh, but it is!"

 **(Light-san left after this, so it's just 3 now QwQ Some of the scene's idea is hers though :D)**

Lu suddenly hugged him. "L-Lu?!" Ciel blushed.

"Welcome back, Ciel!" she exclaimed, followed by a peck on his cheek. Ciel was silent with a blushing face for a while, but then he ruffled her hair lovingly. "Yeah, it's great to be back." he replied, smiling.

Lu pouted. "Hey! Watch the crown!"

Cue the anime-falls~ (?)

* * *

 **3: *sniff* I-It's done, now... T^T**

 **Elysea: I said enough with the sad atmosphere can't ya?! e.e**

 **3: B-But... QwQ**

 **Elysea: e.e**

 **3: *gulps* O-Okay, El-chan...**

 **Now... SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING 3'S STORIES FOR QUITE A WHILE... QWQ**

 **GOT WRITER'S BLOCK YOU SEE DX**

 **BUT 3'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! *^***

 **(Edit: SHE'S BACK :DDD)**

 **Thanks for reading~**


End file.
